In particular, the invention refers to a method and a system for controlling and optimising a plant for dehumidifying and/or drying plastic materials in granular and/or micro-granular and/or powder and/or flake or similar form, intended for supplying user machines, in particular machines for treating and transforming plastic materials, such as a machine for extruding and subsequently for injection moulding and/or blow moulding and/or compression moulding such plastic materials.
The dehumidifying and/or drying process for such plastic materials is very important in order to avoid that bubbles and/or cavities form in the melted plastic material due to the presence of humidity in the plastic material mass, in particular in the granular mass, which can compromise the mechanical and/or electrical and/or chemical-physical and/or optical properties of the final product.
Moreover, not properly dehumidifying and/or drying such plastic materials permanently deteriorates the mechanical and chemical-physical properties of the plastic materials, which, for example in a following injection or extrusion moulding process, causes an increase of the power consumption.
Therefore, a particularly efficient dehumidifying and/or drying process for the plastic materials before they are melted and subsequently moulded, allows obtaining a moulded final product substantially without defects and reducing the power consumption of the user machines to a minimum.